dsfefandomcom-20200216-history
Andorra
A founding member of DSFE, it wasn’t the greatest start for the Spanish microstate, a semi-final exit in the first contest saw them sit out the second, however they returned in Moscow and made their first final as Gisela made a 21st place finish. They were to be eliminated at the first stage for the next four contests before achieving success once again at Madrid when Gary Fico ft. Leo Rispal came home in 16th, still looking for their first top 10, they missed the next 4 finals but then in Helsingborg they broke into the top 10 in spectacular style, only to end up disqualified at the end of the evening after banning gate broke out bringing devastation to La Oreja de Van Gogh. The last 4 contests of the year saw just 2 ladies appear for Andorra, Monica Naranjo was responsible for the next 2 songs making the final and 18th in Toulouse before Belinda bought home the result Andorra were waiting all year for, 2nd place in Riga, she was to try again in the last contest of the year but it wasn’t to be as she crashed out in the QFs. This was a difficult year for Andorra, a year which saw them start with 4 straight semi-final exits, Stavanger saw them make their first final when La Quinta Estacion and Marc Anthony finished 16th, their only other final appearance was to come in the penultimate contest of the year in Beirut where Christophe Willem finished in 15th place. Andorra sat out the first contest of 2013, however this short break did them good as they made the next 2 finals, 17th in Trondheim for La Musicalite and then 20th in Cologne for Varry Brava. There was to be two final appearances for Pastora Soler 19th in HEARTS and then 15th in Reykjavik that result was followed straight up by 20th in The Hague for Vega. Jyvaskyla was to be the 6th and last final appearance of the year for Andorra as Amaral finished in 13th, their best result of the year and second best in their history. It’s been a much tougher year for Andorra so far, just two final appearances, 17th for Anael in London and 15th for Auryn in Tirana has been accompanied by 4 last placed finishes in the quarter-finals, Auryn are back for the latest edition in God, hoping to make it another final appearance for them and Andorra. }} |- |- | | Paloma Faith | | | | | | | 16| 18 | Q | 8| 65 }} | | Ana Mena ft. CNCO | | | | | | | 17| 34 | Q | 5| 65 }} | | Anteros | | | | | | | 20| 27 | Q | 8| 58 }} | | Mey Green | | | F | 19| 52 | Q | 12| 74 | 3 | 3| 116 }} | | Blaumut | | | | | | | | | | 16| 57 }} | | Kirstin | L | | F | 26| 31 | Q | 12| 65 | 3 | 3| 110 }} | | Brisa Fenoy | | | | | | | | | | 11| 83 }} | | Lorena Gómez | | | F | 7| 76 | 2 | 2| 114 | 2 | 2| 158 }} | | Eva Ruiz | | | | | | | 17| 38 | Q | 6| 87 }} | | Malú | | | | | | | | | | 11| 73 }} |- |- | | Au/Ra | | | | | | | 20| 37 | Q | 6| 80 }} | | Alex Ubago ft. Paty Cantu | | | | | | | | | | 12| 73 }} | | Paloma Faith | | | F | 9| 68 | 3 | 3| 100 | 1 | 1| 143 }} | | Blas Cantó | | | | | | | | | | 14| 50 }} | | Natalia ft. Xriz & CHK | | | | | | | 19| 65 | Q | 8| 91 }} | | Blas Cantó | | | F | 8| 69 | Q | 7| 75 | Q | 7| 82 }} | | Aitana | | | F | 25| 36 | Q | 8| 72 | Q | 9| 87 }} | | Alvaro Soler | | | F | 12| 56 | Q | 6| 84 | 2 | 2| 103 }} |- |- | | Lola Indigo || | 2 | 2| 91 | 3 | 3| 77 | 1 | 1| 105 }} | | Miriam Rodriguez ft. Pablo Lopez || | F | 22| 38 | Q | 11| 58 | Q | 9| 71 }} |- |- | | Lola Indigo, Mala Rodríguez || | F | 21| 41 | Q | 4| 85 | Q | 5| 91 }} | | Aslándticos || | F | 18| 30 | Q | 12| 37 | Q | 6| 87 }} | | Lola Indigo || | F | 7| 57 | Q | 5| 77 | Q | 4| 93 }} | | Pastora Soler || | | | | | 17| 35 | Q | 9| 52 }} | | Allen King ft. Amor Romeira |L| | F | 25| 23 | Q | 12| 58 | Q | 7| 78 }} | | Miki Nunez || | F | 21| 35 | Q | 10| 52 | Q | 4| 93 }} | | Crystal Fighters || | | | | | 14| 44 | 3 | 3| 100 }} | | Raoul Vázquez || | F | 23| 32 | Q | 10| 62 | Q | 9| 74 }} | | Doctor Prats || | | | | L | 24| 21 | Q | 12| 45 }} | | Miriam Rodríguez || | F | 24| 30 | Q | 13| 61 | Q | 7| 88 }} | | Chenoa ft. Barei || | | | | | 16| 37 | Q | 6| 78 }} |- |- | | Louis Mikan || | | | | | | | | 14| 37 }} |}